It's all for you
by Pure Lust
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO 'I MADE A PROMISE!YAY! Who's excited? I am! Anyway, It's about Inuyasha and Kagome's life in NEW YORK! Warning: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ I MADE A PROMISE!WARNING: IT IS NOW RATED M!
1. Reunion

He was in the speeding jet looking out the window blankly. In a daze. He was thinking about her, the one that left the month before. Inuyasha was an 18-year old boy. He suffered a horrible lost and was devastated, but then she came. The one who has been there this whole time, Kagome Higurashi. Although, she was gone for only a month, it felt like forever. However, he remembered everything about her. Her face. Her voice. Her smile. Everything. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a young lady's voice.

"Excuse me, sir," she smiled. "Would you like a drink," the flight attendant was bent over close to the boy's ear. Inuyasha shook his head no. "I'm fine, thank you,"

"Alright," she replied cheerfully and walked down the aisle.

Inuyasha closed his eyes lying back in his seat. He was so anxious to see Kagome. All he could think about was her. 'Kagome…' he mentally spoke, 'I love you,'

"We're about ten minutes from landing in Buffalo," one of the pilots spoke over the intercom. "Thank you for choosing to fly with us,"

Inuyasha walked out of the gate with his luggage. He looked around nimbly as if he was a lost child looking for his mom. Then, suddenly, he saw her. She was a petite girl with his long, black hair up in a pony. She had vague oriental features. She wore a pair of shorts and a pink NYU t-shirt. She looked around as well. She didn't notice Inuyasha yet. Then, she looked his way. She just about burst and she charged at him. "Inuyasha!" she yelled pulling him into the tightest hug.

"Kagome, I missed you so much," Inuyasha said hugging her back.

"I missed you too. Inuyasha, I'm so happy you're here," Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha gazing into his beautiful, violet eyes. "I love you," she said pushing her lips to meet his. Inuyasha smiled and returned the kiss. They soon pulled away from each other.

"I love you too," Inuyasha said with a small smirk rubbing his thumb up her soft cheek. Kagome smiled.

"Are you hungry?" She asked cutely. Inuyasha smiled. "You bet, all I had ere some peanuts,"

"Ok, I'm buying," Kagome said.

"What?! No way! The man always has to buy. It's like a rule," Inuyasha said pulling out his wallet. "Seriously, you don't have to. You need the money. Look, I have plenty," he pulled out some bills. Kagome put a finger over his lips to prevent him from talking.

"I'm buying, alright?" Kagome spoke gently. Inuyasha blushed and sighed.

"Fine, but this is the first and last time you'll ever buy," he replied, his words were muffled from Kagome's finger covering his lips. She pulled it away.

"Good," she said with a smile. She grabbed her love's palm and they walked out the airport hand in hand.

**Author's note:**

**Alright everyone! It's the first chapter of the series. Sorry it's so short, but I'm still working on it. **

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Zoe**


	2. Village Inn

"So, where do you wanna eat before we go to New York City?" Kagome said. "It is a bit of a drive you know. How come you decided to fly to buffalo instead of New York?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "I wanted to spend time with you on a road trip," Kagome blushed. She kissed his nose as she pulled from the embrace.

"Aww, you're so cute!" She said cheerfully. Inuyasha smirked.

"I know, you don't have to tell me," he replied in a smug way. Kagome jokingly slapped his arm.

"I missed you so much," she said walking with him to her car.

"I missed you too," Inuyasha replied holding her hand. They continued to walk to her car. Kagome popped the truck of her Mini Coop and Inuyasha slid his suitcase inside. They soon drove off to the nearest restaurant. Inuyasha was so happy to finally be with his girlfriend after a month. The good thing is that they got a small apartment near campus and now they can live together because it's not prohibited in the dorm to have the opposite sex as a roommate. Kagome had a part-time job working as a waitress at a diner nearby to pay for the apartment. Inuyasha smiled as she drove. "I guess should find a job, shouldn't I?" Inuyasha asked his question cutely. The driver smiled.

"You better. I'm not paying the rent by myself," Kagome joked as she drove. Inuyasha smiled even bigger. He just couldn't believe how happy he was. He looked out the window seeing the city of Buffalo. Inuyasha grinned at the sight of his favorite restaurant.

"Village Inn! Pull over!" Inuyasha yelled like a little child. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes turning into the parking lot of the restaurant. The two kids entered the Village Inn and were greeted by a friendly hostess.

"Hi, table for two please. Non-smoking," Inuyasha putting an arm around Kagome's shoulder. The young hostess smiled at the adorable couple.

"Alright, right this way," she insisted that they follow her. They walk until they get to a booth.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" A waitress instantly came up to them and asked with a smile. Inuyasha was surprised at the excellent service.

"Diet Cokes, please," Kagome said.

"Coffee, please," Inuyasha smiled. The waitress blushed noticing how attractive Inuyasha was, but she knew that the girl across from him was with him. She smiled again. "Alright, I'll be out in a minute with your drinks," she spoke walking off to the kitchen.

Kagome turned to his face. His bright violet eyes were staring right into her smoky brown ones. His smooth completion was topped off by his beautifully tanned skin. Kagome forgot how good-looking Inuyasha was and she could see why the waitress blushed. Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence by rubbing his cheek.

"Is there something on my face?" Inuyasha asked concerned and sweetly as he rubbed the invisible smudge off his face. Kagome shook her head no.

"No, I just can't believe who much I missed you," she spoke quietly. Inuyasha grinned.

"I missed you so much too," Inuyasha replied.

"So, what's new with you? How was Skateboard Camp?" Kagome asked.

"Here are you're drinks," the waitress said bringing them a Diet Coke and a Coffee. Inuyasha smiled to the waitress and so did Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said after.

"No problem, would you like to order now?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a Denver Melt," Kagome said.

The waitress wrote it down and turned to Inuyasha. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have the same thing as she's having," Inuyasha said. The waitress smiled.

"Alright, two Denver Melts. Is that all?" The woman asked.

"Nope," Inuyasha said. "That's it,"

"Alright, I'll be right back with your food," she said walking off. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

"Skateboard Camp was ok considering all the little punks that go there to just screw around, but when they listened; I taught them some stuff," Inuyasha said sipping his hot coffee.

There conversation traveled on and then they soon got there food. When Inuyasha ever ate, he would always that too big of bites. So it would always look like he was starving. The funny thing was no matter how much food Inuyasha ate (Which by the way a lot); he always kept his muscular shape.

After they finished eating, they got into the car. Inuyasha smiled as he sat in the driver's seat. He never really likes being the passenger. "So, tell me again, why are we driving from Buffalo to New York City which is on completely different side of the state?" Kagome smiled.

"So we can have a road trip together. It's only a day's drive," Kagome said kissing Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha hummed.

"Mmm, I really missed that," Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled.

"Well, if you missed that then you're going to love the surprise when we get home," Kagome spoke cutely.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked curious. "You know I don't like surprises,"

"Oh, you'll love this one," Kagome said.


	3. The Loft

"So, when are you going to tell me the surprise?" Inuyasha asked driving down an abandon highway. The sunny sky soon turned to overcast in the afternoon.

"You'll have to find out," Kagome simply replied. Inuyasha made a small smile. He was hoping that it was what he was thinking. They drove and drove and drove. All they saw were hills, Virginian homes and farms. But after that, over the horizon, you could see the huge buildings of New York City. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. This car ride reminded him of the day he lost Kikyo, but he tried to forget about it. Kikyo's gone and she'll always be in his heart, but it's time to let Kagome into his heart too.

Finally, they got into New York City. To be honest, it looks amazing from far away, but when you drive down the streets, it's not as amazing. As Inuyasha and Kagome drove through the streets of New York it was filthy, Gangsters, homeless people, and even some bad disguised prostitutes. Kagome made a small smile. She was embarrassed at Inuyasha's reaction. He had never been to New York and he looked shocked.

"Wow, it didn't think it was this bad," Inuyasha chuckled and turned to Kagome with a cute smile. "So, where's are apartment?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pointed out his side window. "There," she spoke pointing across the street. Inuyasha turned to look at the apartment building. He thought it was going to be an old rundown building, but, when he looked, he gasped. "Wow! That's no apartment! That a condo!"

"Actually, it's a loft. It's gorgeous inside. Come on, let's go," Kagome unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Did my stuff come?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, I already unpacked it for you," Kagome said sweetly.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. I would've done it," Inuyasha said sincerely.

"No, it was no problem, come on. Let's go inside," Kagome shut the car door. They both went inside.

When they got inside, Inuyasha noticed it was huge. It had long windows and brick walls. It was really cool. Inuyasha loved the smell in the air, the smell of vanilla and lavender. It smelt exactly like Kagome. Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome lighting romance candles. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said calmly turning towards him. "You want you're surprise, right?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha wondered aloud as Kagome seductively walked over to him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. It was deep kiss. A huge battle between tongues. Finally, the battle was over as they pulled away from each other. They were both panting. Kagome smiled and slid Inuyasha's shirt off showing his tanned, muscular upper body. Kagome continually kissed at his pecks and his neck. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist. He moaned quietly. "Kagome…" He whispered.

Kagome looked up and whispered in his ear. "Want your surprise now?"

Inuyasha nodded.


	4. Surprise

**(WARNING: Some people may not find this suitable for people under 18)**

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's adorable nod. He was like a child desiring a piece of candy. Kagome kissed him gently as she pulled away from him. She took off her shirt exposing her black bra. Kagome caressed his cheek and kissed his temple. Inuyasha made a soft sigh of appreciation. He loved what Kagome was doing, but he wanted more. Inuyasha grabbed her arms softly and picked her up bridal style.

"Where's our room?" He asked with a raspy voice. Kagome pointed to the closest door. Inuyasha carried her in and placed her gently on the bed. They room's walls were plain white with a few picture of Kagome, her family, and Inuyasha and Kagome at Prom together. She had her school books piled in a messy fashion on her desk next to the bed. Inuyasha stopped looking at the room. He completely forgot that there was a beautiful woman throwing herself to him. Inuyasha climbed next to her slightly on top of her. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Kagome moaned in his mouth making him more eager. He pulled away from her. Looking into her lustful eyes and held her shoulders softly. He moved his face to her ear. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes," she said plainly. She wanted this. "I want you to be my first," Inuyasha smiled and kissed her ear in a reply.

"As you wish," he whispered. He pulled away and began to undo his pants. Finally, they were off. Now he was only wearing his red boxers. Now, it was Kagome's turn. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to his bare chest. He fondled with the clip of her bra on her back. Soon, he got the contraption off and her breasts were uncensored. Inuyasha put her back down on the bed looking at her. She flushed and passionate face was contracting with the pale skin of her neck and down to her breasts. He never saw Kagome without her bra on. When the two were in high school, they weren't ready for this, but now they were. Inuyasha grabbed one of her plump breasts and massaged it gently kissing up and down her neck. He would occasionally suck on her neck and then lick slightly. Kagome gasped. Kagome loved the feeling but, she felt as if there was something wrong. Something she forgot.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Her moans and her cries were driving him insane. Immediately, he pulled away and began to pull off his boxers. Kagome noticed what he was doing and was scared. She never saw Inuyasha's manhood or anyone else's. Finally, he got his boxers off and now was totally exposed. Kagome couldn't stop staring. Inuyasha was of course very attractive, but when he was totally naked in front of her, he was drop dead gorgeous. Inuyasha smiled at how concentrated she was on him and bent down to her ear. "Never seen that before, have you?"

Kagome shook her head no nervously. She was like a child. Inuyasha chuckled softly. "Your turn. Let me help," Inuyasha said pulling away from her and he began to unbutton her short shorts. He tugged then off and noticed her little pink thong. She never wore thongs, but today was a special occasion and Inuyasha knew. He smirked and Kagome blushed. "You are one hundred percent positive you want this?" Inuyasha asked still concerned.

"Yes," Kagome said quietly.

**Author's note:**

**Alright everyone, that was like the first sexual thing I ever wrote. So, it might be kind of bad. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. Morning

Last night was a faded. Kagome woke up from a bright orange- yellow light beaming into the room. It illuminated her face beautifully. She looked to her left to see a strong man sleeping next to her with his face to her ear, breathing lightly. His strong, tan arm was around her waist. She smiled at his peaceful face. As she studied his face, she noticed something. The scar underneath his eye wasn't as prominent as it use to be. It was somewhat faded more from the last time she saw him. Soon, Inuyasha came to and opened his eyes slightly seeing a young girl staring at him. He made a small smile and closed his eyes in the process. "Morning," He said with a morning sigh. He was still half asleep. Kagome smiled. His long black hair spilled over his shoulders and he had five O'clock shadow as well. His tan face shimmered in the sin light peeking through the window. Kagome moved her face to his cheek and kissed it. "Morning," Inuyasha had fallen was almost asleep again. Inuyasha mumbled under his voice. His eyes were still closed. "Time to get up," Kagome whispered in his ear. Kagome gave him a puzzled and annoyed look. Obviously, he wasn't a morning person like Kagome. Suddenly, Kagome jumped out of the bed and walked into the kitchen and brewed up some coffee. Inuyasha's nostrils flared smelling the drink and he got out of bed in a second. Kagome saw him walking into a kitchen wearing her silk, white bathrobe. It had a women's cut so it when up to Inuyasha's mid thighs and it was hot. His hair was still uncombed and splattered on his shoulders. Kagome was in her pajamas that she changed into before going into the kitchen. Inuyasha came up behind her and embraced her. Kagome smiled welcoming his embrace.

"Smells good," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He pulled away and plopped on the couch in the middle of the huge loft. The ceiling was twenty feet tall at least and the walls were completely brick. There were big windows in the loft as well. They were about 7 on one wall and they were about ten feet all.

Kagome poured two mugs of coffee. One for Inuyasha and one for her. She sat down next to him handing him his java.

"Thank you," he said sipping at the hot liquid. Kagome nodded in reply as she sipped hers. They sat there for a moment then Inuyasha smirked. "So, last night…"

Kagome suddenly stopped sipping at her coffee. A blush rolled over her face. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Sorry?! Why the hell are you sorry?!" Inuyasha snapped playfully. "It was great!" Now, Inuyasha began to blush. Kagome turned to him.

"Really?" Kagome asked sweetly inching closer to Inuyasha.

"Of course," Inuyasha said happily dabbing his finger on the tip of her nose. Kagome smiled more.

"I had no idea what I was doing," she said honestly. Inuyasha chuckled softly and kissed her gently.

"Neither did I," Inuyasha said will his beautiful raspy voice pulling his lips away from hers. Kagome blushed and sipped more of her coffee.

"So, when do your classes start?" Kagome asked.

"Next week, do you have class tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only one on Monday and then 5 Tuesday through Friday," Kagome said.

"How has it been?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's been good. I barely have homework in English and Government. I just rarely have to write a paper," Kagome smiled.

"I see," Inuyasha leaned back in the couch. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked closing his eyes to relax.

"How about shopping?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha jolted up. "What? I hate shopping!"

"Now, now, we need to get you some school clothes and New York City has the best fashion," Kagome said in a cooing voice.

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't like many things, but on the top of that list would be shopping. It gets so boring and all he wants to do when they get there is go to skater stores. Kagome knew he hated shopping from earlier experience. Inuyasha had good fashion as it is, but he doesn't like shopping with anyone but himself for Kagome would always stop at the next store and look inside hesitating on whether to get something or not. She smiled at her pouting boyfriend.

"Oh, come on! Everyone needs a first-day-of-school outfit" Kagome said cutely. Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't deny her sweet voice and he nodded.

"Fine, let's get this over with," he said annoyed. Kagome squealed and ran to hug her boyfriend.

"Alright! I'll get ready!"


	6. The Mall

The Mall. Inuyasha's worst place to go. How boring?! Especially clothes shopping. They walked into the huge building. It was crowded. Babies were screaming, loud music playing from Abercrombie & Fitch, and not to mention the weird people lurking about the place. Inuyasha and Kagome held hands walking down the strips of stores. You could tell that girls were checking Inuyasha out. They would either smile, or blush, or gasp at how gorgeous Inuyasha was. Kagome smirked seeing the girls' expressions that he was with her. He was hers and no one else's.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Kagome asked.

"The Pusher!" Inuyasha said pointing at a skateboard store.

"What?! No! You need clothes," Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the store. They went into 'Pacific Sun Wear'. That was where Inuyasha usually bought his clothes. Kagome found a bunch of things that she loved and wanted Inuyasha to get. He didn't like what she liked. Finally, they found an outfit that they both liked and they left the store.

"So, now what?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha grinned cutely and smiled.

"Well, I'm starving. Let's go to the food court," Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand as they walked downstairs to the food court.

Kagome slurped at a milkshake and Inuyasha dug into his burger. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha and he smiled back. Inuyasha suddenly turned his smile into a smirk. Kagome smiled confused. "What?" She asked.

"So, was I good?" He asked seductively. Kagome blushed.

"Uh…uh…..uh," Kagome's face was bright red. She lost her innocence last night to the boy she loved. What more could she say?

"I guess so, it was all good," Kagome said playing with the straw of her milkshake. Inuyasha chuckled and continued to eat. Kagome smiled. "Was I?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, you were okay," Inuyasha said. Kagome smacked his shoulder playfully.

After they ate, they went back to their apartment. Kagome went for a bath and Inuyasha sat on the couch watching football.

Kagome sat in the bathtub lathering her body. She began to think to herself. 'I wonder what will happen later on in our relationship now that we've had sex. Well, in any case, last night was great. I felt the most connection and love with him last night than any other time I've been with him. It was an expression of love that night and I could tell that he really loves me.' After the bath, Kagome put her bath robe on and wrapped her towel up in her hair. She left their room and walked into the living room to see Inuyasha peacefully sleeping on the couch. He must have been tired. She stealthy walked over to Inuyasha's sleeping form. She sat down gracefully next to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

Inuyasha woke up feeling the warmth of her lips on hers. He smiled at her and simple spoke. "Hey, babe," Kagome smiled.

"Hi," Kagome adjusted so she was lying next to him on the couch. Inuyasha wrapped an arm over her hip and spoke in a whisper in her ear.

"What do you want to do tonight?" His voice was still tired. Kagome smiled and sighed happily.

"I don't know. I feel like going out for dinner," Kagome said. Inuyasha moaned in agreement from still being tired.

"Okay, we can do that," Inuyasha whispered kissing her ear. "But can we have a nap first?" He asked sweetly.

Kagome nodded. "Sure". Right when Kagome said that, she could hear the soft breathing exiting his mouth. His was chest rising and falling ever so lightly. He had fallen asleep. Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, sorry…it's been awhile since I wrote since these last two chappies. Anyway, I am very focused on finishing the story! Let me just say, something big will happen…trust me :D Well, thank you for reading and enjoying my stories!**


	7. Dinner at a French restaurant

Inuyasha woke up with a stretch and noticed that he was spooning his girlfriend on the couch. He kissed her cheek and whispered to her ear. "Time to get up, babe. We have to get ready for dinner," Kagome nodded in a form of saying she was waking up. Inuyasha lifted himself from the couch and helped his girlfriend up as well. They both soon woke up completely and rushed around to get ready for dinner.

Finally, the left the tall apartment building and walked down the street. They held hands as they woke. They looked around each corner. Which restaurant was best? Finally, they found one. Chanterelle was what it was called. Kagome stared at it in awe. It wasn't like any other fancy restaurant in New York. It was the cutest, tranquil restaurant she had ever seen. It looked very authentic. It appeared to be an old European building. Red walls, a huge front window with the word Chanterelle written in fancy, gold letters above it.

"Wow! Inuyasha this is way too expensive and I think you even need a reservation for it too," Kagome said sadly.

"Darn! That's too bad, but good thing I do have one," Inuyasha said with a chuckle. Kagome turned to him jaw dropped.

"What?!" Kagome gasped. "You're joking!"

"Nope," Inuyasha spoke with a smile. "I made reservations online,"

"But, how? Reservations take weeks at restaurants like this and plus, I don't even have my computer hooked up yet. How could you have made a reservation?"

Inuyasha merely smiled at his love. She was so shocked that she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha tapped her on the nose gently. "I did some research before I left for New York. I made reservations back home."

"So, you planned this whole thing?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded with a smile. Kagome smiled back and lunged into a hug. "I love you so much," she said in a muffled tone for her face was in his chest. Inuyasha patted back her hair. She pulled away. "But I don't think I dressed properly for this." Inuyasha kissed her cheek.

"Neither did I, but we'll be fine," he spoke. He held out his hand to her. "Shall we?" He asked in a proper way. Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand and entered the fancy, French restaurant.

"Oh Inuyasha, this is really great," Kagome said in almost a whisper. It was so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb anything.

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm glad you like it," Inuyasha took a bite of his sirloin steak. Kagome giggled and sipped at her wine.

"Inuyasha, this is really nice, but this is a lot of money, are you sure it's alright?" Kagome asked in a guilty way. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Of course it's fine, it's not everyday that I can live with the woman I love in one of the most famous cities in the world," Inuyasha sipped his wine. "Just enjoy,"

Kagome grinned."Well, if you say so." She bit into her honey glazed gressingham duck. The dinner we spectacular. The food was great. The night was soon dying down and Kagome and Inuyasha were walking back to the condo. They went up the elevator and went to there condo. Kagome opened the door. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Oh right! I forgot!" Kagome said figitting through her purse and pulled out a key. "I asked the owner for another key to give to you. I forgot to give it to you yesterday," Kagome handed him the key.

"Thank you," he replied casually. Kagome nodded. They walked to the bedroom. Kagome had class the next day. Inuyasha decided to go to bed with her. They all got ready and fell asleep in the bed cuddled together.

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone, so, this chapter was bit boring to admit, but, I did research for it though**. **Chanterelle is a real restaurant in New York; however, it is not in New York City. It is in** **Chichester which is near New York, but, since it is my story, I get to decide where restaurants are in my story. I liked the restaurant so I decided to put it in the story…Anyway, please review!**


	8. Unfaithful

Inuyasha woke up peacefully and gently. He turned over in the covers hoping to see his lover right next to him. It was vacant. Inuyasha remembered that she had class today and won't be home till four. Inuyasha sighed in disappointment. He got up reluctantly with a stretch. He walked to the kitchen in only his boxers and poured some coffee out of the coffee pot from when Kagome made some.

Inuyasha sipped at the drink and sat on the couch. He looked around the condo blankly. He sipped again at his coffee. It was extremely quiet and a bit chilly since he was in only his boxers. Inuyasha flipped on the TV. Some early talk show was on. He decided to watch. He wasn't sure what the show was called considering he doesn't watch talk shows or even much TV at the matter.

The show was about men being unfaithful to their wives and girlfriends. That got Inuyasha thinking. 'I know that Kagome would never do such a thing, but you can't help but wonder. Has she ever had an affair behind my back? I was gone for a month, could she have been lonely? Lonely enough to find someone to…' Inuyasha shook his head franticly. He didn't want to think about that anymore. The very thought made him sick. He quickly turned off the TV. 'I shouldn't get thoughts like that.' He mentally scalded himself. How could he think like that?

Inuyasha got thought he day and soon Kagome came home. "Hello? I'm home." Kagome took a whiff the air. Something delicious was cooking. She dropped her books, backpack, and purse on the table next to the door. She walked in to see a beautifully made dinner table. She saw Inuyasha in the kitchen cooking. Inuyasha turned around wearing a dirty apron. He hugged her covering her in flour and egg. Kagome was confused at Inuyasha's actions, but she was happy about it. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear in the hug. Kagome smiled.

"I missed you to, but Inuyasha, I was only gone for a five hours." Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha again. She smelt the air again. "Wow that smells great. What are you making?"

"A secret family recipe. It's a special dinner through my family and we only make it when something good happens." Inuyasha spoke casual and yet seductive at the same time. She now a bit confused. "What happened?"

Inuyasha smirked. He leaned his face in to kiss Kagome pink lips. "You came home." Kagome was still confused at why Inuyasha was acting like this.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Kagome asked putting her hand to his forehead. He laughed.

"No, I'm fine." He said. Something began to boil in the kitchen and Inuyasha ran to it.

"Okay, as you cook, I'll clean myself up a bit," Kagome said walking to her room. Inuyasha smiled.

After a while, Kagome walked out of her room in some pajama pants and a large T-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun. She walked out to see Inuyasha placing a match on two candles in the middle of the dining table. Inuyasha looked up at her. Kagome was in shock. It was absolutely beautiful. Steam rose gently like a delicate dance from the food. Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha, this is perfect." She said.

Inuyasha came up to a chair and pulled it out for her to sit. "Madam?" Kagome smiled and sat.

"Thank you, sir." She waited for Inuyasha to sit. They made a prayer and then began to eat.

The dinner was fantastic. After eating a few bites. "Honestly," Kagome started. Inuyasha looked up from his food. "What is this really about?" Inuyasha sighed.

"It's nothing. I just made this because I love you, that's all." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. She wasn't convinced.

"I know you, baby. Something's up."

Inuyasha sighed. She figured him out. He placed down his silverware. "You would never cheat on me, would you?"

"Of course not! Why would you think something like that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was just wondering. I was watching a show today about spouses being unfaithful and it just got me thinking. I'm not trying to say you'd do that. I was just wondering, ya know?" Inuyasha spoke sadly. Kagome didn't say anything. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Kagome got up from her chair. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She gently laced her fingers through his hair. "No, I'm not mad at you. I know it's hard to trust people in this time, but you should be able to trust me." Inuyasha simply nodded.

"I'm sorry." He spoke. Kagome smiled and pulled away from the embrace. She looked at his tan face and gently ran her fingers down his jaw line and spoke. "There is only one way I will forgive you." She said with a smirk.

Inuyasha smiled with a chuckle. "What's that?"

Kagome smiled tracing her nimble fingers down his well-scalped chest. She whispered in his ear. "Meet me in the bedroom"

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay on the new chapter. I've been a bit busy what with school and all. Well, this is something called "Foreshadowing" and this will come up again in the story. 00 Opps….that was kind of a spoiler **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story -**

**Pure Lust**


	9. Inuyasha's First Day part I

Time had soon past and it was Inuyasha's first day. Inuyasha had gotten up at noon for his first class. He took a hot, warm shower. Little orbs of water fell against his well-sculpted chest. He washed his body and hair and was quickly getting ready. He looked over to the bed to see Kagome still sleeping. She must have been worn out. After all, it was a long night (00). He smirked remembering last night; he got up and kissed her cheek gently. He soon slipped on his shoes and he was out the door. Inuyasha walked up to the bus stop. He sat down on the bench waiting patiently for the shuttle. It was embarrassing riding the city bus, but what else could he do?

"I need a car." Inuyasha said to himself. "But first, a job". Inuyasha said in an irritated way. He was getting a little annoyed with all that he had to do. Soon, the bus came. Inuyasha walked on the poor-looking bus and grimaced at that sight of urine stains and vomit remains on the floor. He almost blew chunks. This was so disgusting. He didn't want to sit down. Dirty, smelly people coughed and sneezed sickly all over. Tristan winced and sat down next to a man with no shoes. 'Oh God!' He mentally screamed. 'I need a car!'

Finally, he got to his university. His first class, Inuyasha pulled out his schedule. "Ok, hmm, Physics in room 209." Tristan strolled around the front lawn of the school. Every was talking and laughing, girls listening to some guy playing acoustic, some class clown telling jokes. It seemed so peaceful in college. No bullies, jerks, dicks, assholes. Everyone is just a person, a living, breathing person. "Wow, much more relaxing than High School."

Inuyasha walked down the 200 hallway. He looked from side to side. There, 209. Inuyasha walked in to see a huge swarm of students talking. Class doesn't start for another 5 minuets. Tristan found and empty seat and sat down.

"Hey Kagura, look at that hottie." A girl pointed to Inuyasha in his seat reading a book. Kagura smirked.

"Yea, he is a hottie, how much do you bet I can get a date with him?" Kagura asked a friends.

"I don't bet. I already know you'll get him."

Kagura chuckled. "Damn straight!"

He began to read a book. Suddenly, someone approached him. Inuyasha looked up to see a girl. She wore a short jean skirt with a black hoodie. Her make up is heavy and her hair is dark brown and curly. "Hey Cutie!" The girl piped up. Inuyasha made a fake smile.

"Um, hi." Kagura smirked and sat on his desk.

"So, what's your name?" Kagura asked in a seductive voice.

"Inuyasha." He spoke blankly continuing his book.

"Inuyasha, huh?" Kagura put down his book. "I love that name."

"Um, thank you," Inuyasha spoke unsure.

"Well, I'm Kagura. How about you and me go on a date, Inuyasha?

He looked up and shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm currently seeing someone."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, if you two break up, let me know." Kagura whispered in his ear. Inuyasha pulled away. Kagura smiled and walked off.

"Wow…" He said going back to his book.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! OMG! It's been ages since I've updated. Anyway, this is a two chapter scene so……Later this week, I should have the second part done.**

**LUV YA!-**

**Pure Lust**


End file.
